


The New Hive: Interlude

by FangsScalesSkin



Series: The New Hive [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Erotic Horror, Erotica, Masturbation, Other, Science Fiction, Sex Pollen, Transformation, transformation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsScalesSkin/pseuds/FangsScalesSkin
Summary: After transforming into a horny alien bug creature, Carnelian comes up with a plan to escape quarantine and infect the rest of the crew.-A short piece about what Carnelian was doing in between their story and the events of The New Hive: Quinn.
Series: The New Hive [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127537
Kudos: 30





	The New Hive: Interlude

Carnelian had a problem, and the problem was they needed to get out of quarantine. And literally nobody in their right mind was going to let them out. For good reason, too, because Carnelian was dead set on spreading whatever turned them into  _ this _ to the rest of the crew.

The only person they would be able to even come a little bit close to convincing was Quinn, and he was too sensible for that, no matter how obviously sweet on them he was. Which was a shame because fuck, they  _ ached _ to make him like them.

Carnelian’s abdomen swayed behind them as they paced. Most of the rest of their changes had come on in the course of the day, after they awakened to their need to establish a hive. 

They were confident if they could get out of this crappy little room it would be easy after that, but how? The door had no weakness they could think of, not even a keyhole on the inside, nothing except the slot for food and that was too far from the door handle for any of their arms to reach. When they’d noticed the grates for ventilating the room those had seem promising, but climbing up on the bunk nearest to the most accessible one revealed that it was far too small to fit through.

If only they could get close enough to a person, the pheromones their wings spread should make them both pliable to suggestion and horny enough to want to fuck Carnelian regardless of their new state. Sex with a willing person would be an easy way to pass on the pathogen that caused the transformation. But the biological advantages they had to encourage others to want to fuck them were no good when trapped in a glorified metal box.

It was when they looked up at the vent again they had a genius idea. Nobody in their right mind was going to let them out, but what if Carnelian could make everyone  _ just that bit _ more suggestible and aroused? With the crew’s judgement a little clouded, there’d have to be someone Carnelian could flatter or cajole into letting them out. Maybe they could offer a no-strings fuck to somebody going through a dry spell. Or maybe that idea was Carnelian getting worked up again.

Carnelian clambered up to the top of the bunk closest to the ventilation grate. The ventilation system recycled air throughout the whole ship, so it circulated between rooms before eventually being purified, as far as Carnelian knew. They reached up to the grate and felt the slight pull of the air being taken from the room, so the other one must be supplying the room. That suited them fine. They could sit here and flap their wings and wait for the other crewmembers to get horny enough to make silly decisions.

To pass the time, they imagined how their pheromones would affect the crew. Breathing in the air and getting all sensitive and easily aroused, clothes rubbing against skin and clinging to places that would feel so good to touch… 

Okay, that was it, Carnelian was horny again. They flapped their wings harder while they fantasised about moaning, flushed faces. How everyone would be squirming in place trying to do their tasks for the day. Carnelian made themself comfortable and started touching themself, fingers of one hand on their clit and another in their cunt, and their new arms reaching back to stroke their abdomen and tease the sensitive eggslit at the tip. They moaned, thinking of watching Quinn and the rest of the crew transforming, touching themselves through it, and how amazing they’d all feel. Who wouldn’t want to feel this good?


End file.
